Spinosaurus
''Spinosaurus '' is a genus of large fish eating theropod dinosaur which lived during the late Cretaceous period in what is now North Africa. Creature attributes Physical appearance and biology Spinosaurus was one of the if not theBBCEarth - Spinosaurus largest of the theropod dinosaurs. It reached lengths of up to 16-18 meters (53-60ft),Walking with Dinosaurs: Inside Their World heights of 5-7 and weighted up to 10-20 tonnes (11-22 tons). It also could reach speeds of up to 40kph. A unique aspect of Spinosaurus was its sail, which could have been used to either attract mates, regulate its body temperature, or simply to intimidate enemies Another unique characteristic is its crocodile-like snout that had adaptations for aquatic hunting, such as the nostrils facing upwards and a secondary palate for breathing concurrently while eating. Its teeth were conical, ideal for catching fish. .]] Behaviour and traits ''Spinosaurus had no known predators other than Sarcosuchus or an occasional Carcharodontosaurus. Spinosaurus lived mainly in the mangroves and floodplains of Africa hunting fish, but it would hunt large terrestrial animals such as Suchomimus and Ouranosaurus. In Walking with Dinosaurs: Inside Their World Spinosaurus is one of the viewable dinosaurs in the app. It can be seen killing a Suchomimus in the section What were the Dinosaurs? and in the main menu. Behind the scenes Spinosaurus is most famous for its appearance in Jurassic Park III where it was the dinosaur antagonist in the film and was strong enough to kill a Tyrannosaurus rex. Unlike would is shown in Walking with Dinosaurs: Inside Their World, Spinosaurus probably did not have the jaw strength and possibly the neck muscles to single-handedly lift an adult Suchomimus into the air using only its jaws. Also in the app, Spinosaurus' hands are depicted as being able to pronate, which all theropods did not have. In the BBC Earth profile there is a mention of a Spinosaurus specimen found with an Iguanodon specimen in its stomach. Though this specimen is real it was not a Spinosaurus, rather it was Baryonyx a close relative. Like most theropods in the Walking with... series, it is depicted with hands that can pronate, when there has been evidence in recent years that show that theropods could not pronate their hands. In 2014, a recent hypothesis reveals that Spinosaurus actually had short legs and was mostly aquatic, possibly walking like a duck or a pelican when on land. Its sail was differently shaped than previously thought, having a kink in the middle, though this is not confirmed; and lately the aquatic thesis fallen out of favor; as latest hypothesis reveals the spinosaurus likely wouldn't be abla to dive nor swim for hunting List of appearances *''Walking with Dinosaurs: Inside Their World'' *''Wonderbook: Walking with Dinosaurs'' **The Great Exodus (quiz only) Notes and references Category:Carnivores Category:Walking with Dinosaurs website animals Category:Walking with Dinosaurs Wonderbook animals Category:Mesozoic animals Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Animals from Africa Category:Animals from Egypt Category:Animals from Morocco Category:Animals from the Kem Kem beds Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Neotheropods Category:Spinosaurids Category:Solitary animals Category:Solitary hunters Category:Bipedal animals Category:Fish eating dinosaurs Category:Carnivorous Animals Category:Killers Category:Vertebrates Category:Creatures in Walking with Dinosaurs: Inside Their World Category:Creatures